


The One R

by tinknevertalks



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Family, Fluff, Gen, Kids, Pre-Series, Sanctuhana, Sibling Bonding, Slice of Life, headcanons abound, mama!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Ashley needs help with a word.
Relationships: Henry Foss & Ashley Magnus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	The One R

**Author's Note:**

> Have a little Ashley and Henry bonding, as a treat. It's a bit sad at the start (because of stuff) but it's a double drabble so it won't last long. Anyways, this came about because of The Virus, and being in lockdown, and me helping my eldest do her school work (seriously, six year olds learn about tetrahedrons - who knew?!). No beta read, but I hope you enjoy. :)

“Mommy, what does this word say?” Ashley asked, holding up a book.

Barely looking up from her work, Helen murmured, “Not now, darling, mummy has to work.”

Shoulders slumped, Ashley nodded and left the office. Her mom always had work. Face scrunched, Ashley listed in her head the people who could help. The Big Guy was busy feeding the abnormals. Charlie would be helping him. Sitting on the window box outside her mom’s office, she threw down the stupid book.

“Hey Ash, what’s wrong?” Henry asked, flopping down next to her.

“Nothing,” she mumbled. Henry couldn’t help; he only ever played computer games. “No, don’t!” she cried when he picked up The Book. His face scrunched up and Ashley’s tummy hurt.

“... I like this book.” It opened naturally to the place where she’d held it earlier. 

"You do?"

He nodded. "The Big Guy used it to teach me to read when I came here."

Ashley bit her lip. Could she ask him? Would he laugh? Would he even help? Hand shaking, she pointed at The Word she couldn't get. "What does that say?"

Smiling, Henry put the book on her lap, and for the next forever he helped her read.

**Author's Note:**

> PS Teachers had mad respect (as a profession) from me for a while, but this lockdown has really crystallised for me how much they really do, so thank you teachers (and nurses, and doctors, and retail peeps and everyone still working).


End file.
